Hommage à Lily
by My Bad Wolf
Summary: C'est le soir de Noël, Severus va effectuer le même rituel qu'il fait chaque années. Il va rendre un hommage à son amour de toujours, Lily.


Le directeur de Poudlard fut surpris d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait tout en haut. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il soupira un bon coup et leva la tête vers l'horloge qui se situait au-dessus de la cheminée. Il vit qu'il était 23h15. Dans moins d'une heure, il sera minuit et se sera Noël. Et comme chaque année, Severus allait faire son rituel de Noël. Il n'allait pas faire un vœu à minuit, il n'allait pas envoyer de Patronus pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Il n'en avait pas envie ! Il n'allait pas non plus boire une coupe de champagne, ni de Whisky Pur Feu. Non, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il lui tenait à cœur et cela depuis des années.

Severus se leva de son canapé, prenant au passage son bouquin qui était tombé. Il le remit à sa place, sur l'une des nombreuses étagères qu'il possédait et qui étaient remplies de livres. Il se dirigea ensuite à l'étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait aucune lumière pour éclairer, seul un chandelier se trouvait sur une vieille commode en bois. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les bougies et se dirigea jusqu'à son armoire. Il en ressortit un costume noir, pas comme ses habits habituels. C'était un costume pour les grandes occasions et même s'il en avait très peu, Severus gardait ce vêtement précieusement.

Il le déposa sur son lit et alla ensuite dans la pièce d'à côté qui était la salle de bain. Il passa rapidement sous la douche et une fois sortie, il se lança un sort de séchage pour ses cheveux et se couvrit le bas du corps avec une serviette, aux couleurs sombres, pour se rendre à nouveau dans sa chambre. Même s'il n'avait personne d'autre dans la maison, même si le volet était baissé, Severus n'aimait pas se promener nu dans sa chambre. Il prit un nouveau sous-vêtement tout aussi noir, une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. Une fois en sous-vêtement, il fit disparaître sa serviette et s'habilla ensuite.

Quand il fut enfin prêt, Severus retourna dans son salon. Arrivé dans la pièce, il regarda directement son horloge, 23h45. Il n'était pas en retard.

- Quedver ! Apporte-la-moi !

Le mangemort, enfin plutôt le rat arriva avec un objet dans la main qu'il tendit à Severus. Le petit homme se recroquevilla légèrement avant de disparaître dans la cuisine alors que Severus huma la rose rouge car oui, Quedver venait de lui apporter une rose rouge. Il regarda encore une fois son horloge et vit qu'il était 23h47. Il était en avance encore mais cela ne lui ferait pas de mal au contraire. Severus alla chercher sa cape dans le hall de la maison puis il sortit de chez lui.

À l'extérieur, Severus vit qu'il avait fortement neigé durant la soirée. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne devait pas marcher jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Il n'avait qu'à transplaner dans la petite ruelle juste à côté de sa maison. Il y alla puis il transplana jusqu'à un petet village dit un village semi-magique, situé au Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre qui était tout aussi enneigé que le sien.

Sauf qu'ici, il y avait plus de monde qui se promenait dans les rues, qui entraient ou sortaient des différentes maisons toutes décorées pour la fête de Noël. Mais surtout, il y avait encore et comme partout en Angleterre, des chanteurs de Noël. Severus grommela un moment avant de se mettre à marcher dans les rues de Godric's Hollow. Il regarda autour de lui et put, en quelque sorte, admirer les décorations. Severus avait l'habitude de venir ici, à chaque Noël pour voir sa Lily. Pour certains, cela était surement stupide mais pour Severus, c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il se posait devant sa tombe et pensait à elle durant de longues minutes, imaginant qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'il pouvait la voir un peu souvent même s'il ne pouvait pas lui adresser la parole.

Pendant plus de 5 minutes, il marcha dans différentes rues avant d'arriver devant le cimetière où sa douce Lily était enterrée auprès de son époux, Potter. Le directeur de Poudlard passa les grilles du cimetière et alla dans une petite allée, marchant jusqu'à la tombe de Lily. Il eut un pincement au cœur alors qu'il arriva devant la tombe. Le fait de venir ici lui faisait toujours du mal. Il se sentait toujours coupable de sa mort. S'il n'avait pas été rapporté la prophétie à son Maître, sa douce Lily, comme il l'aimait l'appeler, serait encore en vie. Elle serait en ce moment même chez elle avec son mari et son fils en train de fêter Noël, en famille ou avec des amis. Serait-il parmi eux ? L'aurait-elle pardonné ? Ce sont des questions auxquelles il n'aura jamais de réponse.

- Tu le mérites Severus. Tu mérites cette souffrance.

Severus regarda alors la tombe qui était recouverte de neige. Il se pencha et frotta doucement la neige pour voir les deux noms des deux personnes enterrés apparaître. Severus soupira un instant puis il porta la rose à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser alors que les douze coups de minuit retentissaient. Alors que le dernier coup sonna, Severus posa la rose sur le haut de la tombe. Il avait choisi une rose rouge qui symbolisait l'amour et la passion.

- Joyeux Noël ma Lily.

Severus eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. Il venait d'entendre un bruit de transplanage. Il tourna la tête et vit de loin deux personnes qui marchaient en direction du cimetière. Il savait pertinemment que c'était deux sorciers. Il les avait entendus transplaner et il les avait reconnus. Potter et Granger. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Severus ne voulait pas le savoir car il ne voulait pas que Potter le voie ici. Il se tourna vers la tombe de Lily et dit.

- Je dois partir ma douce Lily car il arrive. Ton fils arrive.

Discrètement mais le plus rapidement possible, Severus s'en alla pour aller se cacher derrière un arbre. Étant habillé en noir et étant dans un coin sombre, ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Quand Potter et Granger arrivèrent devant le cimetière, il les vit s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes avant d'y entrer. Il remarqua rapidement que le but de leur expédition n'était pas de venir voir où étaient les parents de Potter car Granger était en train de regarder chaque tombe et d'y dégager la neige qui cachait le ou les noms des morts. Il regarda ensuite Potter qui avait l'air ailleurs. Severus n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser l'occlumentie pour savoir ce que chercher le jeune Potter.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux. Il espérait que Potter ne bouge pas à sa rose, qu'il ne la prenne pas. C'était un présent pour sa mère. L'homme en noir vit le Gryffondor s'arrêter devant la tombe de ses parents, il entendit alors la voix de Granger qui appelait son ami mais elle-même qui arriva à lui. Severus observa attentivement la scène et vit Granger faire apparaître des fleurs devant la tombe puis faire un câlin à son ami.

Severus ne fit pas attention qu'une autre personne venait d'entrer dans le cimetière et que celle-ci observait les jeunes. Rogue vit Hermione tournait la tête puis parlait à son ami et là, les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête. Severus fit de même et vit qu'il y avait une vieille dame au loin qui fit demi-tour. Il n'avait pas su voir qui s'était car elle avait tournait la tête au moment que Severus essayait de la reconnaître. Il savait une chose, que c'était une vieille dame à en voir sa taille, ses habits et sa démarche.

Quand Severus vit que Potter et Granger suivirent la dame, il sortit de sa cachette mais il ne retourna pas à la tombe de Lily. Il attendit qu'ils soient loin avant de transplaner. De retour chez lui, Severus alla dans sa cuisine et s'autorisa, cette fois-ci de boire un bon verre de Whisky. Il prit tout de même la bouteille avec lui. Comme chaque année, la fin de cette nuit allait se passer comme d'habitude. Il allait boire jusqu'à en être saoul, il allait se rappeler de sa jeunesse et se maudire de ne pas avoir fermé sa gueule et d'avoir tué son amour de toujours, même si ce n'était pas lui le tueur véritable.


End file.
